Syaoran's Quest
by Nate Grey
Summary: Story 2 of 3, Sequel to Clow Child.  Trapped in the body of his ancestor, Syaoran seeks the creature that stole his original form. Complete.
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to Clow Child. Sorry it took so long. One of my faults is that I must have variety when I write; I can never focus solely on any one story for very long. (Plese note that I came up with the Create before I found out it was already a Clow Card on the show, so they won't have the same powers.) Also keep in mind that it was not my intention to make Syaoran's temporary body look like Eriol. When I began this trilogy, I hadn't seen all of the anime and had no idea that Eriol even existed. I merely wanted the new body to resemble Clow Reed...but of course HE looks like Eriol, so not much I can do.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Summary: Meiling grieves over losing the old Syaoran, then runs into the new one...literally.   
  
Syaoran's Quest 1: Missing You  
  
Sakura tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but she couldn't. Her every thought was of Syaoran. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and neither had Meiling. Of course, Meiling didn't know anything about Syaoran's new body, (Sakura had managed to convince her that it was all a bad dream) so maybe she had seen him and not realized it.   
  
But Sakura had kept an eye out for anyone with long, black hair and blue eyes. So far, she'd had three false alarms, all which ended with her being left red in the face while some total stranger walked away, muttering about the pushy girl that had just grabbed them.  
  
With a quiet sigh, Sakura propped her face up with her hands and stared ahead absently. ~Oh, Syaoran. Where are you? Why won't you let me know you're okay?~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Normally, Syaoran wouldn't have ventured out during the day. He preferred the night, when there were more shadows and the cover of darkness to hide behind. It wasn't that his new body was ugly or anything like that. Apparently, his old body was nocturnal in nature, because that was the only time he could ever find it.   
  
Finding it was easy enough. Whoever Syaoran's current body had belonged to, it was in great shape. The strength, agility, and speed alone were on a superhuman level.   
  
Catching his old body was another matter altogether.  
  
Today was very different. His old body, crimson eyes, brown fur, black wings and all, was sitting on the rooftop of his school. Syaoran wasn't really sure why, but he suspected it was waiting for something or someone. His answer came soon enough.  
  
When the bell rang for school to let out, his old body flew behind some nearby trees and vanished. Syaoran thought about following, but decided to hang around. After all, it had been a while since he'd seen Sakura. He was even starting to miss Tomoyo, as crazy as that sounded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to hang out at my house for a while?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "No, but thanks, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo frowned. ~Sakura hasn't wanted to do anything since Syaoran disappeared. Staying alone can't be good for her.~ "We could always go to your house."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'd rather just be alone."  
  
Tomoyo had had enough. She stepped in front of her friend. "Sakura, you can't keep brushing me off. I know you're worried about Syaoran, but I'm worried about you. You've barely spoken to me in two weeks!"  
  
"Try to understand, Tomoyo-chan. I can't-"  
  
"No, YOU understand! I'm losing my best friend and she doesn't even seem to care! If Syaoran is gone, he's doing something very important and wouldn't want you to worry about him!" Tomoyo lowered her voice a bit. "Now, your house or mine?"  
  
Sakura stared at her blankly. "Your house...?"   
  
"Good. We just got a new pool, and I've been dying to show it off." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The walk home was a lot longer for Meiling these days. She had no one to talk to, no one to share memories of old with. She even missed the way Syaoran had glared at her whenever she mentioned how cute he was.   
  
~I can't believe you're really gone, Syaoran. I never thought I'd have to live without you.~  
  
She quickened her pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Every time she started thinking of Syaoran, Meiling started crying. It wouldn't do for someone to see her in this state. Still, she couldn't block the image of his face that kept appearing before her eyes.  
  
~It's all Kinomoto's fault! Syaoran, why didn't you listen to me? I told you she was bad news, but you wouldn't listen. You had to go and help her, and now you're...dead...~  
  
Meiling choked back a sob and began to run, not really watching where she was going. She ran until she slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Of course, brick walls don't usually have strong arms that keep you from falling.  
  
"Are you all right?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
Meiling looked up to see a young man. He was much taller than her, and had piercing blue eyes and long, black hair.  
  
"Are you all right?" he repeated, sounding very concerned.  
  
"F-Fine," she stammered, fighting back tears. "I just...need to get home." For some reason, Meiling felt safe and perfectly comfortable in his arms.   
  
"Are you sure? You look as if something is bothering you."  
  
"No, I'm okay," she lied, staring into his eyes.  
  
He reached up to cup her face, gently brushing his thumb against her lips. "Don't worry. He'll come back to you."  
  
Meiling's eyes widened. Before she could speak, the young man was gone, sprinting away with the speed most athletes could only dream of. Though she had never seen him before, Meiling found herself dreaming of the next time they might meet. She walked home slowly from that point on, fondly recalling the simple brush of a thumb that had the definite feeling of a kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo had just completed her third lap in the pool when she noticed Sakura hadn't done any yet. Instead, she was treading water in the shallow end, staring blankly at her toes. Tomoyo swam over and threw a handful of water in her face.  
  
Sakura gasped in surprise and nearly went under.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her arms. "Sakura, wake up! That's the tenth time today! Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Um...sure," Sakura muttered, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"You have got to stop spacing out like that."  
  
"I can't help it. I keep thinking about Syaoran, and...and...what's that?!"  
  
At first, Tomoyo thought her friend was playing the oldest trick in the book. "I'm not going to fall for that one, Sakura. You're trying to get me to turn around, and then you're going to splash me."  
  
"Tomoyo, look out!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Tomoyo did turn around, and it was a good thing, too. She had just enough time to duck her head into the water before the talons could scratch her. Instead, they grazed her hair, taking a few black strands with them.  
  
Sakura scrambled out of the pool and over to her beach chair, where she had left her change of clothes, and more importantly, the Key of Clow. She had just found it when the talons dug into her arms and lifted her into the air.  
  
Tomoyo finally resurfaced, only to watch Sakura being carried away by a bat-like creature. From her friend's descriptions, she recognized it as Syaoran. At least, what had been Syaoran's old body. Now it was possessed by the same evil force that had once controlled Tomoyo's own body, as well as Sakura's.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and the bat creature gave a loud shriek. Tomoyo looked up to see it release Sakura and quickly vanish over the tall fence that surrounded the mansion. Sakura hit the water a few seconds later and came up sputtering for air. Tomoyo swam over to her friend and pulled her out of the water.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?!" Tomoyo nearly screamed.  
  
"I'm...okay," Sakura answered, staring right through her.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly noticed that a large shadow had fallen over them. She slowly turned around, half expecting the bat creature to be looming over them. Instead, she found a pair of blue eyes that seemed to freeze her in place.  
  
"Sorry I was late," he apologized, "but I got distracted."  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo guessed.  
  
He nodded. "I know I must look very different to you, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked him up and down. Physically, he was very different. His voice was deeper, and he was much taller. He still had the same taste in costumes, though. He wore a large, flowing cloak, which bore the familiar Yin-Yang symbol on the front. In the center of the symbol was the image of a Clow Card. When he turned slightly to sheath his sword, Tomoyo could see a dark, red stain on his arm.  
  
Syaoran followed her gaze. "Not mine," he confirmed.  
  
"I guess it's mine, then," Sakura said, noticing the bleeding wounds on her arms for the first time.  
  
"Let me get some bandages for that." Tomoyo rose and started to rush into the house.  
  
"Wait," Syaoran said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He kneeled next to Sakura and took her hands in his own. "Heal Card, come forth and obey my command," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo watched in awe as Syaoran's hands glowed bright blue. The glow gradually washed over Sakura's body, then faded.   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and inspected Sakura's arms. They were totally healed.  
  
"I've never heard of that Card before," Sakura admitted.  
  
"That's because it's new," Syaoran replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they stood. "It was just created last night."  
  
"Created? By who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well...me," he responded, doing his best not to look too proud. "It's one of the powers I have as the Clow Child, remember?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot." Sakura stared at the Card on his cloak.  
  
"This is the Create," he explained. "It's the very first one I made."  
  
"Are there more?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A few," Syaoran replied. "For now, I can only create Cards when I need them."  
  
"When did you need the Heal?" Sakura asked, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"After my first battle with my old body," he said. "I...didn't win."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me for help?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Sakura. It's going to take more than the old Clow Cards to beat this thing. If it wasn't for this body, I wouldn't dare try facing it myself."  
  
"But you do need help," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"You could say that," he mumbled.  
  
"Why not ask Meiling, too?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Absolutely not. I don't want to involve her in this."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked. "She is a great fighter, Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, she still thinks I'm dead. I'd rather not tell her what's happened until I can get my old body back. She's taking this harder than I imagined, and she blames you for it."  
  
"Oh," Sakura whispered, lowering her eyes.  
  
Syaoran lifted her chin up. "It's not your fault. Never think that."  
  
"But you-"  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" she squeaked.  
  
"Ever since I got this body, my dream was to find a way to get my old one back. I long for the day when that happens, so you'll be able to see the boy you fell in love with again, instead of...well...this."  
  
Sakura hugged him tightly. "Syaoran, I love you, no matter what you look like. I can adjust."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to," he said, pulling away from her. "And I won't let you, Sakura." With that, he turned and leaped over the fence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
For the first time in weeks, Meiling went to bed with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the young man she'd met earlier. There was something about his eyes...they almost seemed familiar to her. And the way he'd held her, firmly enough to show concern, but gentle enough to be an embrace.  
  
~Maybe it's a sign. Maybe he's the one I was supposed to fall in love with, instead of Syaoran.~  
  
Meiling rolled onto her side, staring at the full moon.  
  
~I'll never forget you, Syaoran, but I don't want to be alone anymore. I need someone to remind that there are still things worth living for...like love...~  
  
With a happy sigh, Meiling closed her eyes to dream of a pale face framed by black hair, and deep, blue eyes that she could get lost in forever. She could almost feel them watching her just then, never even knowing that they were, indeed, watching, from just outside her window.  
  
The eyes gave a solitary blink, then slowly shifted to the night sky.   
  
~I'm sorry, Meiling, but I won't hurt you any more than I already have. It's best that you be left alone, to dream of things other than me.~  
  
With a pain in his chest and a tear in his eye, Syaoran leaped away from her window and faded into the shadows. It was time to continue his quest.  
  
Continued in Part 2: The Guard  
  
Syaoran makes a Card that grants the powers of a CardCaptor to a normal human, but will he choose Tomoyo or Meiling? 


	2. The Guard

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP/Nelvana.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Summary: Syaoran makes a Card that grants the powers of a CardCaptor to a normal human, but will he choose Tomoyo or Meiling?  
  
Syaoran's Quest 2: The Guard   
  
Meiling slowly dragged her spoon through the pudding. It was vanilla, Syaoran's favorite.   
  
~I remember when I used to be Syaoran's favorite...until SHE came along.~  
  
Meiling glanced over at Sakura's table. As usual, she was surrounded by Tomoyo and her other friends. Even so, Sakura wasn't involved in the conversation. She seemed to be staring out of the window, a blank look on her face.  
  
~She's probably thinking about my Syaoran right now.~  
  
Suddenly, Meiling felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see one of her teachers, Mr. Terada.  
  
"Meiling, it's time to go," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to go," he repeated. "Someone's in the office waiting to take you home."  
  
Meiling looked puzzled. "Who?"  
  
"Your older brother. He thought you needed some time to relax, and I agree with him. I know Syaoran's passing hasn't been easy for you."  
  
Meiling held in a sob, and the color drained from her face. "I'll need a minute to get my things," she said quietly, looking back at her pudding.   
  
"I'll get them for you," he replied, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You just take care of yourself, Meiling."  
  
As she walked to the office, clutching her bookbag in one hand, Meiling tried to figure out which of her brothers had come for her. She had three older ones, and two stepbrothers almost twice her age. It could have been any of them, but they must have been really worried to come all the way from Hong Kong.  
  
But when she walked into the office, Meiling didn't see any of her brothers. Instead, she came face-to-face with the one person she hadn't stopped thinking about on some levels since yesterday.   
  
"Hello, Meiling," he said quietly. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Meiling opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Excuse me, young man," the secretary asked, "but what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Akira," he replied, never taking his eyes off Meiling. "Li Akira."  
  
Meiling blinked, and suddenly realized that the woman was staring at them. She forced herself to smile as she threw her arms around the young man's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Akira! I knew you'd come!" she cried, hoping the plan would work.  
  
"I would never leave you, little sister," he assured her, gently stroking her dark hair. "We are bound forever, you and I."  
  
The secretary smiled. "I can see the family resemblance." She turned to Meiling. "You be sure and get better, dear."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Meiling looped her arm around Akira's and dragged him out of the office, walking faster than she normally did. Once they were outside the school, she let go of him. "Who are you?" she asked, more out of curiosity than concern.  
  
"Someone who cares about you." He looked down at her. "I thought you could use a day off. I hope I wasn't being too forward."  
  
"I'd say yes, if it was anyone else. But with you...it's different." Meiling glanced at the ground. "I...um...wanted to thank you...for caring."  
  
He smiled at her. "You don't need to. Now, tell me. Do you like shopping?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura, you're doing it again."  
  
Sakura blinked. "I wasn't thinking about Syaoran, if that's what you mean."  
  
Tomoyo peered at her closely. "Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"I wasn't! I was thinking about Meiling, actually."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I'm wondering if we should tell her that Syaoran's not dead. Technically, anyway."  
  
"Syaoran doesn't want her to know. You can't go behind his back like that. On the other hand, she has been really broken up about losing him. I'm starting to think that she loved him more than you did."  
  
"So why doesn't Syaoran want her to know?" Sakura asked. "If she cares about him that much, maybe she should know."  
  
"I've got an idea!" Tomoyo said. "Let's stop by Meiling's house after school. If she really looks like she's in bad shape, we'll consider telling her that Syaoran's not dead."  
  
"I still don't know. Maybe Syaoran has a good reason for keeping her in the dark."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Well, maybe we should ask Kero for his opinion?"  
  
"If we can get him away from video games long enough for that, you mean..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meiling had never had so much fun in all her life. It was amazing how much healing half a day of shopping could do. But was it the shopping that was helping, or just spending time with the magical stranger that she was slowly but surely falling in love with? She decided that it didn't matter just then. She was feeling much better, and she had him to thank for it.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Akira?" she asked once they were inside her house.  
  
"Sure," he said, turning away to place her bags on the table.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
He paused. "That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
A tiny smile found its way to his face. "On if you're looking at me or not."  
  
Meiling blushed furiously. "No! I meant...uh...in general!"  
  
"In that case, I don't." He turned to face her. "In the past, I've only been able to love someone I knew extremely well."  
  
"Oh. I see." She started to walk away.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
She froze. "Why? Um...I just...uh...wanted to know?"  
  
"You're a lousy liar, my dear."  
  
~He called me dear!~ a tiny voice in Meiling's head screamed. She shook her head and looked at him. "I guess I was hoping you wouldn't notice."  
  
"I did." Akira lifted his head. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Meiling asked, beginning to think he was trying to change the subject. But then she heard it, too.  
  
The window directly behind Akira shattered, and a black shape slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. It flew up and let out an ear-piercing shriek.  
  
Instantly, there were two answering shrieks, and two more of the dark shapes appeared. One dove onto Akira, while the other headed straight for Meiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure she'll let us in?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she does hate me."  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't hate me," Tomoyo said. "I'll knock, and when Meiling lets me in, you can run in before she closes the door."  
  
Sakura was about to protest when she spotted a black shape in the sky. "Tomoyo, what is that thing?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "It's that creature that was at my house! Sakura, you'd better..." She stopped when she realized that Sakura was already racing up the steps to Meiling's front door. Making sure she had her video camera ready, Tomoyo quickly followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meiling was barely able to handle the bat creature that attacked her. Akira was having no real trouble with his, but that still left the third one, which was throwing hungry glances in Meiling's direction.  
  
Suddenly, the third bat was flattened as the front door was blown off its hinges. Meiling only had time to see a pink shape with wings before the room exploded into a whirlwind of feathers.  
  
Two of the bats shrieked and vanished out of the broken window, but the third managed to bite Akira's arm before following the others.  
  
The whirlwind died down, and the feathers seemed to fade away into nothingness.  
  
Meiling was about to speak when she realized just who had saved her. "YOU!" she shouted, grabbing for Sakura's throat.  
  
Sakura's forearm snapped up with superhuman speed, knocking Meiling's hands aside. "There's no need for that, Meiling. I came here to help."  
  
"Then you can help by getting out of my house!" Meiling ran over to Akira, who was on his knees, staring at his wounded hand. "Are you okay, Akira?" she asked, hugging his shoulders.  
  
"I'll be fine." With her help, he stood up and began to take a step forward. He froze when his eyes landed on Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"I know all of this is your fault somehow, Kinomoto!" Meiling said accusingly. "Those bat things wouldn't have come if it wasn't for you!"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, but the wings on her back flapped once.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura," Tomoyo suggested, taking her friend's arm.  
  
Sakura hesitated, and then allowed Tomoyo to pull her outside.  
  
Once they were gone, Akira turned to Meiling. "I do not think you should blame her. She did help us."  
  
"But you don't know what she's done. You don't know how much she's hurt me!"  
  
"I do know that she just saved our lives."  
  
"Yeah, but...but..."  
  
Akira pressed a finger to her lips. "Anyone that has a big enough heart to save an enemy must be a good person."  
  
"I guess," Meiling muttered, looking a bit angry.  
  
"You need time to be alone with your thoughts. I can sense that." He smiled gently. "I'll fix your door before I go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo didn't have to wait long. Only minutes after they'd left Meiling's house, Syaoran appeared, a tired look on his face.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, so Syaoran started. "Apparently, my old body also has the ability to create Cards. So far, it's only made the Multi Card, but even that's going to prove hard to beat in the future."  
  
"Anything else we should know, Akira?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing. "Like what you were doing at Meiling's house, and why she called you that?"  
  
"She's my cousin, Sakura, and she needed me, no matter what body I was in."  
  
"And you gave her a fake name so she wouldn't recognize you?" Tomoyo guessed.  
  
"I guess you're the one that got her out of school today," Sakura added.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "She needed a break and you both know it. Besides, she had a good time and she feels safe with me."  
  
"And when do you plan on telling her who you really are? That is, of course, assuming you do still plan to get your body back?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he said firmly. "I'll deal with that when it happens."  
  
"That's not fair," Tomoyo interrupted. "Meiling's going to fall in love with this you, if she hasn't already. You saw how much losing just one of you hurt her. How much damage do you think losing two of you will do?"   
  
"There's no way to tell, Tomoyo," Sakura said. "But I think I'm starting to know how it feels to lose one of him."  
  
"You think this is easy for me?" Syaoran asked heatedly. "You have no idea what it's like to have your body stolen! I can't even look in mirrors anymore, because I can't get used to seeing another face!"  
  
"So that you gives you the right to give your heart to someone else?!" Sakura shouted. "You said you loved me, Syaoran!"  
  
"I do, Sakura. But Meiling is family."  
  
"But she doesn't know it's you in there, Syaoran. She's in love with Akira. I just wonder if he's in love with her."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Just leave her alone? She needs a friend, Sakura."  
  
"We'll take care of her," Tomoyo said, "whether she wants our help or not. You just focus on getting your body back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo was just about to go to bed when she heard an insistent tapping on her window. She looked up to see Syaoran, a pleading look on his face. With a sigh, she opened it. "Syaoran, how did you get past security?"  
  
"Never mind that. I need your help."  
  
"Me? Why didn't you ask Sakura?"  
  
"I don't want her involved. I've figured out that my old body only goes after people that were truly important to me, and only people that it's had control of before."  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Does that mean I'm important to you?"  
  
"It means you were the first it controlled," Syaoran replied with a frown. "I think it'll come for you again. Tonight."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Take this." Syaoran held up something in the darkness. "It will protect you."  
  
Tomoyo started to take it, then froze as she realized what it was. "Syaoran, that's a Clow Card."  
  
"One of mine," he confirmed. "I call it The Guard."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm not a CardCaptor."  
  
"You might as well be. You've caught almost all the captures on tape. You know the words as well as Sakura does. All you've been missing is the magic. This Card will give it to you. You don't even have to do anything. The Guard will automatically react to situations the way an average CardCaptor would."  
  
"Why didn't you give it to Meiling?"  
  
"I don't want her or Sakura involved. I'm asking you to trust me, Tomoyo. I wouldn't risk this if I didn't think you could handle it."  
  
Tomoyo finally accepted the Card. "So how do I...um...turn it on? Since I don't have a wand or a sword."  
  
"You'll know," Syaoran said simply. He suddenly turned his head. "Get down, Tomoyo!"  
  
Before either of them had time to move, something black and brown slammed into Syaoran from behind. They both went tumbling past Tomoyo, crashing into the wall. The bat creature stood up. Syaoran didn't.  
  
Tomoyo backed away. "Don't you come any closer!"  
  
The bat stared at her, its eyes shining. Then it did the one thing she didn't want it to do. It took a step in her direction.  
  
Tomoyo felt her mouth moving, and she heard words flowing from it. It took her a while to realize that she was actually saying them.  
  
"Protect me from the darkness, Great Sentinel of Might. Come now from your prison, and release the light!"  
  
The bat shrieked as the Card seemed to explode, flooding the room with a blinding flash of light. It stumbled back, squealing in pain as its sensitive eyes burned. The sight that greeted its eyes a few seconds later was not an expected one.  
  
Tomoyo stood in the middle of a glowing symbol on the floor. Her eyes were totally white, void of any pupils. She wore a flowing, black cloak, and in her left hand, she held a huge battle ax.   
  
The bat creature considered the situation, and then took a diving leap out of the window, gliding away on the wind currents.  
  
If The Guard had been working like Syaoran had planned, Tomoyo would have returned to her normal form within seconds after the bat's departure. However, it did nothing of the sort. Tomoyo merely checked Syaoran's pulse, and finding it strong, she quickly dove after the bat. After all, no true CardCaptor would let an enemy escape.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Something was wrong. Sakura could feel it. The feeling had kept her awake all last night, and now it was nearly impossible to focus in class. Still, she wasn't so distracted that she didn't notice Tomoyo was missing. ~That's strange. Tomoyo's always got perfect attendance. Maybe she got sick?~  
  
But by the time lunch rolled around, Sakura was getting worried. After all, Tomoyo had been attacked before. She had been the shadow's first victim. It was out there somewhere, looking for someone else to control.   
  
Sakura was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone had called her. She didn't notice until the person asked quite loudly, "You in there or what, Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura gasped, looked up, and gasped again.  
  
"I asked if I could sit here," Meiling repeated. "If you don't want me to, just say so, but there's no reason to ignore me."  
  
"Um...no, you can sit here." Sakura moved over to give her more room. "Did I miss something, or did you have a change of heart?"  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Akira says that I should forgive you for what happened and that it wasn't even your fault." After a slight pause, she quickly added, "Not that I agree with him. But I guess you're okay. For NOW."  
  
"Okay," Sakura muttered, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"So what's your fondest memory of Syaoran?" Meiling asked, starting to eat.  
  
Sakura blinked. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes again. "It's hard enough just TALKING to you. I'm trying to pick a topic that we'll both enjoy. You obviously liked him, so I figured we'd compare stories."  
  
Sakura bit her lip. ~She's trying to be friendly...even if it's in her usual rude, insulting way. But at least she's trying.~ "I guess it was when we caught The Big. He actually gave me a compliment afterwards. It seems like so long ago."  
  
"Two or three months." Meiling took a bite of her sandwich.   
  
"Well, what about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meiling swallowed. "You really want to know?"  
  
Sakura nodded solemnly.  
  
Meiling sighed. "It was a while ago, back when I first came here. I got a phone call from Hong Kong. It was my mother. She said my father had died the night I left."  
  
Sakura stared at her in silence.  
  
"Afterwards, I locked myself in my room and wouldn't eat. Finally, Syaoran broke the door down. But instead of being upset, he just held me all night, until I feel asleep in his arms. And when I woke up the next morning, he was still holding me. I swore to myself that I'd never forget that night, and I never have." Meiling sighed heavily. "I miss him so much."  
  
Sakura searched for something suitable to say, but came up with nothing. Finally, she reached over and squeezed Meiling's hand. "I'm so sorry, Meiling."  
  
Meiling stared at the hand, then decided she no longer had the strength to be angry. "Thanks," she muttered.  
  
Seeing the look on Meiling's face, Sakura made a silent promise. If Syaoran didn't tell Meiling the truth soon enough, she would.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Normally, the bat would never have ventured into the daylight. It was much too bright for his sensitive eyes. But this was a very, very non-normal situation. He was being chased by someone that was extremely powerful. She was more skilled than just any CardCaptor, and certainly more determined. She'd been after him all of last night, and still showed no signs of fatigue.   
  
The same could hardly be said for the bat, which was having trouble flying, thanks to the axe wound in his right wing. His eyes burned from the brightness, making his vision poor, and every joint in his body ached. Still, he ran, though not very quickly.  
  
Finally, the bat could take no more. He fell to the ground, shrieking loudly as the CardCaptor came closer, her pale, gray eyes piercing through the remains of his soul. He whipped out the Multi Card and activated it.  
  
Instantly, Tomoyo found herself facing three different forms: that of the bat, a dark shadow, and Syaoran's old body. She paused for a moment, then raised her axe and split the Multi Card in two.  
  
The two extra forms faded away, leaving the bat alone again.  
  
Tomoyo quickly drove the handle of her axe into the bat's forehead, scoring an instant knockout. Then she grabbed it by the leg and dragged it away, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once he woke up, it wasn't hard for Syaoran to figure out what had happened. Tomoyo's mother had come in during the night and found her daughter gone, and a strange young man lying on the floor of her bedroom. She'd called the police, who assumed Syaoran was in some way responsible for Tomoyo's disappearance. So they arrested him for kidnapping and threw him into a cell.   
  
Not that he was really worried. He was more concerned with where Tomoyo was, and what she might be doing. However, Syaoran soon got answers to both questions.  
  
At precisely 3:52 PM, the back wall of Syaoran's cell exploded inward. After the dust cleared, Tomoyo walked in, still under the influence of The Guard.  
  
"We must go," she said, gesturing toward the exit she'd just made.  
  
Syaoran wasn't about to ask questions. He followed her out of the cell and into the daylight. But as soon as he was sure no one was watching, he grabbed her arm. "Tomoyo, have you been using The Guard this whole time?!"  
  
When she didn't answer, Syaoran figured that she had. "You've got to deactivate it right now! If you use it for too long, you could get stuck that way!"  
  
The pale light in Tomoyo's eyes faded, and she groaned and shook her head. "Syaoran? What happened? How did we get here?"  
  
"Never mind that. Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so," she muttered. "Did I just...hit something?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I don't know. But you've been gone nearly a whole day, and we need to figure out what you've been doing."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes. "I remember...hitting a bat creature...with an axe?"  
  
"That sounds reasonable. What about after that?"  
  
"I...put it somewhere...but I'm not sure where." She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. Everything's a blur. I can't remember."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just get home quickly. I've got to find Sakura and Meiling before it's too late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura wasn't sure why she was walking home with Meiling. Maybe it was the fact that Tomoyo hadn't shown up, and neither of them wanted to walk home alone. Meiling didn't really agree to it, but she hadn't tried to make Sakura go away, either.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," Meiling said suddenly.  
  
"Leave?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Go home to Hong Kong. There's no reason for me to stay here."  
  
"What about Syao...um...I mean, Akira?"   
  
Meiling sighed. "I don't know. He's been so nice, and I really like him, but...other than him, I don't have anyone else, and he can't be with me all the time."  
  
"Look, Meiling. I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past, but we both miss Syaoran, and we both need someone who can relate to the pain of losing him. Can't we try to be friends?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meiling stopped walking. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to be friends. Can't we at least make a temporary truce, just until we're both done being depressed over this?" She held out her hand.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yes, Meiling. I don't think Syaoran would want us to fight."  
  
Meiling stared at Sakura's hand for a long moment. Finally, she shook it. "You've got a deal, Kinomoto. But no funny business."  
  
"Right."  
  
High above them, hidden from view in the branches of a tree, Syaoran smiled. "That's one less problem to worry about."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miles away, inside an abandoned warehouse, the bat creature drifted in and out of consciousness. For the few moments it was able to focus, it could only feel unbearable pain. It could sense that its time in this form was drawing to a close, and there was no way to escape that fate. All that was left to do was wait and wonder what the future held.  
  
Continued in Part 3: The Switch  
  
Sakura attempts to restore Syaoran to his old body, and Meiling finally learns the whole truth about Akira. 


	3. The Switch

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP/Nelvana.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Note: My first CC fic with Tenchi & DBZ references. I have no idea what the girls would like as far as movies go, but I just used my imagination. The Life Card is purely original.  
  
Summary: Sakura attempts to restore Syaoran to his old body, and Meiling finally learns the whole truth about Akira.   
  
Syaoran's Quest 3: The Switch   
  
Sakura was still in a state of disbelief. She'd invited Li Meiling, of all people, to a sleepover at her house. Even more surprising, Meiling had actually accepted and shown up early. Then came the really strange part: they'd actually been having fun! Never in her wildest dreams had Sakura thought any of it possible.  
  
But there was Meiling, sitting on her bed and staring at her expectantly. Sakura wasn't exactly sure why, though...until she realized that she was probably doing the same thing herself. "So what should we do now?"  
  
Meiling shrugged. "Your room, your rules."  
  
"Well, how about a movie?"  
  
"Fine with me. I'll go get some popcorn."  
  
Sakura was then faced with the decision of which movie to watch. She wanted to pick something Meiling wouldn't fall asleep with, but something that didn't make her look like a total wimp. She finally decided on the new Tenchi Muyo movie that she hadn't seen yet.  
  
Meiling returned a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn. "I tried to tell your father we didn't need this much, but he insisted."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Probably just trying to make a good impression on you. Don't worry, Kero-chan will eat the rest...if he ever wakes up, anyway."  
  
"I still don't see how the Guardian Beast can sleep all day."  
  
"Just be glad you don't have to watch him eat." Sakura put the tape in the VCR.  
  
"What'd you decide on?"  
  
"Tenchi Forever."  
  
Meiling made a face. "Why?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you have any DBZ?"  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You've never heard of Dragonball Z?!" Meiling asked in shock.  
  
"Oh, you mean that show Touya always watches. He's got some movies in his room. I still don't see what's wrong with Tenchi."  
  
"Well, nothing. But DBZ is the best! Besides, you might learn something about fighting."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Meiling smirked. "C'mon, Kinomoto. You may have the magic, but I've got the moves."  
  
"I can fight!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Oh, really? Then let's go, right now."  
  
Sakura turned red. "Okay, so you're better than me."  
  
"And you'd be better, if you watched some DBZ."  
  
"Fine! But you have to convince Touya to let us borrow it."  
  
Meiling smiled. "No problem." She scrambled out of the room, and returned two minutes later with ten videos. "I would've gotten the rest, but he was watching some of them."  
  
Sakura gave her a blank look. "What'd you say to him?"  
  
"I just told him that I was showing you the finer points of defending yourself."  
  
"And he believed you?"  
  
"Not really. But when I knocked him down, he said to take as many as I wanted."  
  
Sakura was barely able to keep from laughing. "You beat up Touya?"  
  
"No, I just softened him up," Meiling replied. "Besides, he's kinda cute when he's all disoriented like that." She picked up the video on top. "Since you're a rookie, I'll start you off with 'The Dead Zone'."  
  
"That doesn't sound like they do much fighting..."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "Just watch and learn, Kinomoto."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Syaoran was beginning to doubt the wisdom of giving The Guard to Tomoyo. It was still in the experimental stage, and he hadn't been able to test it. After all, the only other person he could trust was Sakura, but since she was already a CardCaptor, there was no real way to test The Guard on her. It had to be a normal human.   
  
He'd considered Meiling for a moment, but eventually decided against it. She was happy now, and there was no need to drag her back into something she never belonged in, anyway.   
  
Aside from that, Tomoyo actually seemed to enjoy being a CardCaptor. Now that she'd been using The Guard for a while, she was starting to retain some memory of her adventures. That was good, because Syaoran still had no idea where she'd hidden his old body, and neither did she. Of course, as soon as she did remember, she would tell him.  
  
That was how one Friday night, Syaoran had found himself inside an abandoned warehouse, staring at the remains of his old body.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long," Tomoyo said. Now that she was used to The Guard, she could retain more of her own personality, instead of the silent sentry attitude that had come with the Card.  
  
"It shouldn't matter," Syaoran said. "I was dead when he took the body. He can be dead when I take it back. I hope."  
  
"Does that mean he'll stay dead when you take it back?"  
  
"We can only hope, Tomoyo." Syaoran poked the body with his toe. "Well, now all we need is The Change."  
  
"Sakura has it," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"I know. I'll go and-"  
  
"She's with Meiling."  
  
Syaoran paused and frowned. "What? Why?"  
  
"Believe it or not, they've actually become...friends."  
  
"Really? You're serious?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Sorry I didn't think to tell you earlier. Sakura said they were having a sleepover at her house. I would've gone, too, but I suddenly remembered that your old body was here." She noticed the look on his face. "Anyway, if you don't want to, I'll go."  
  
"Yes. It would be less confusing that way. I guess." Syaoran shrugged helplessly. "I guess I'll watch the body."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Syaoran. Pretty soon, everything will go back to normal. You'll see."  
  
Syaoran sighed after she was gone. "Yeah. Normal. And I'll go back to having to choose between Sakura and Meiling. I can't wait."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of 'The Garlic Jr. Saga.' She glanced over at Meiling, who had fallen asleep clutching a Gohan doll. Resisting the urge to fall asleep again, she turned off the VCR and TV before going back to bed. She'd only been there a few seconds when there was a quiet tapping at the window.  
  
"Sakura!" a familiar voice hissed.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura crept over to the window. "What's up?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. I need the Change Card."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Syaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Just give me the Card, and-" She frowned when Sakura started pulling on a jacket over her pajamas. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going with you," Sakura replied. "I don't care what Syaoran told you, I'm going. I've waited too long for this."  
  
"But what about Meiling?"  
  
Sakura glanced at her friend. "She's still asleep. The sooner we leave, the sooner I get back."  
  
"Fine. But if Syaoran asks, you made me do it."  
  
"Of course." Sakura paused. "Since there's no trees outside my window, how are you standing there like that?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Flying's cool."  
  
"Show-off."   
  
"Hurry, Sakura! Syaoran's not sure how long we have to do this."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she could feel the extra weight of wings on her back.  
  
Tomoyo just watched in awe. "I'll never get used to that."  
  
As the two CardCaptors flew away from the window, they failed to notice that one of Meiling's eyes was open and focused only on them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran appeared to be asleep when Sakura & Tomoyo found him. Only he was hovering three feet in the air and was radiating with a soft blue light.  
  
"Uh...Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
His eyes shot open, and the glow faded. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo mouthed the words, "I tried," and shrugged helplessly.  
  
Sakura's gaze landed on the body. "Is it...?"  
  
"Probably. Not that it should matter." Syaoran stepped down to the floor.  
  
"What were you doing just then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Putting the finishing touches on a new Card. But that's not important right now."  
  
Sakura pulled out The Change. "So how do we do this?"  
  
"I have to be touching the body. I guess that's it."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"It will," Sakura replied confidently. "Ready, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran pressed his hands to the body's chest. "Ready."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and raised the wand. "Change Card, release and dispel!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kero woke up when he heard a noise. He carefully peered out of the drawer that was his bed and gasped. Li Meiling, of all people, was standing in the middle of Sakura's room. Even worse, she was wearing her battle costume. And Sakura was nowhere to be found.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted, flying around her in a circle. "What do you think you're doing in here, little girl?!"  
  
Meiling stared at Kero for a moment, and then grabbed him. "Where did Sakura go?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if I did know!"  
  
Meiling squeezed harder. "Tell me. NOW!"  
  
"OW! UNHAND ME!"  
  
"No. Tell me first."  
  
"I said I don't know!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Maybe you don't. But you're the Guardian Beast. You know how to find her, don't you?"  
  
Kero didn't say anything.   
  
"That's what I thought. So take me to her before I rip out your stuffing."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Why didn't it work?" Tomoyo asked after a few minutes of tense silence.   
  
"I don't know," Sakura said, staring at The Change.  
  
"Maybe it has to be exactly the same as last time," Syaoran suggested. "Remember? You had to gather energy first."  
  
"But I was trying to revive you then, not Change you."  
  
"Well, the body IS dead. Maybe it needs energy to make the transfer." Syaoran shrugged. "That's the only thing I can think of."  
  
"Well, where did you get the energy last time?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura blinked. "I'd rather not do that again. It was too risky."  
  
"But it has to come from somewhere."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "I've got it! Tomoyo, was it hard for you to defeat my old body?"  
  
"Not really. If it had just stopped running, I could've beat it right away. Why?"  
  
"Because I've been chasing it for months in this superhuman body. You took it down in two days. The Guard must be incredibly powerful. Stronger than I intended, anyway." Syaoran tapped his chin thoughtfully. "If it's that strong, we should only need a portion of The Guard's energy for the transfer."  
  
"Me being a CardCaptor isn't that important, Syaoran," Tomoyo said. "If it'll help you get your body back, take it all." She handed over The Guard. Instantly, she was back in her normal clothes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It was fun while it lasted."  
  
Syaoran slowly accepted The Guard. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I don't know what to say."  
  
She smiled. "Just say you think it'll work this time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You'd better not be stalling, Kero."  
  
Kero glared at her. "It's just harder to sense Sakura when someone's squeezing you!"  
  
"Then adjust," Meiling replied. "Because I'm not letting go until we find her. The faster you do that, the faster this is over."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay. Anymore ideas?" Sakura asked, a frown on her face.  
  
"I guess we still need more power," Tomoyo muttered. "But where do we get it from?"  
  
Strangely enough, Syaoran wasn't as upset as he should've been. "I've got another idea. It has to work. It HAS to."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran reached into his cloak and pulled out a Card. "Sakura, what was it like when you broke the Seal on the Book of Clow?"  
  
Sakura stared at him. "Uh...strange and scary. Why?"  
  
"Because we're going to recreate that scene...with some major differences."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No."  
  
"What Card is that, then?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran swallowed noisily. "I call it...The Life."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
He only shook his head. "Words wouldn't do it justice. Just get your strongest Cards ready."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you even know where you're going? It's almost been an hour."  
  
Kero closed his eyes. "Look, kid. You're squeezing me to death and nagging me. NOT a good combo. So either let go or shut up if you want to find Sakura!"  
  
Meiling suddenly spotted a blue column of light in the distance. "I think I just found them."  
  
Kero nodded, his eyes wide. "I agree."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is it supposed to glow like that?" Tomoyo asked, staring at The Life as it hovered in midair.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Take this." He handed her The Guard. "If this is going to work, you'll need to be a CardCaptor."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran lowered his voice. "Sakura is strong, but she's not this strong. She'll need your help."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was busy placing her stronger Cards around the body in a circle. So far, she'd put down the Windy, Firey, Watery, and Shot Cards. She hesitated for a moment, and then completed the circle with Power. "You've never let me down in the past, Power. I'm counting on you." Sakura stood up. "I'm done!"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Good. Tomoyo, you'd better change now."  
  
"Right." Tomoyo closed her eyes and activated The Guard. "Done!" she said a few seconds later.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to start. First, I'll activate The Life. Once that's done, you two will ask the Cards for their power, then activate The Change." Syaoran took a deep breath. "One more thing. After we've started, we can't stop, no matter what. This will only work once, so we have to get it right."  
  
Sakura nodded. "We're ready."  
  
Syaoran stepped into the circle of Cards and raised his arms. "Life Card, hear and obey your maker. Grant your powers to these Clow Cards, and let their powers work in service to us."  
  
The Life Card spun rapidly in place, then seemed to explode.  
  
The five Clow Cards began to shudder, even as the ground shook. One by one, they all flew into the air, spinning around Syaoran and his old body at incredible speeds.  
  
Sakura instantly knew the Life Card's power, but before she could say anything, she heard Tomoyo gasp beside her. As she'd guessed, the five Cards had been restored to their physical forms. Windy, Firey, Watery flew overhead, while Power and Shot kneeled on the floor.  
  
Syaoran lowered his arms and pressed his hands on his old body's chest.  
  
Sakura gripped her wand tightly. "Power, Shot, Windy, Firey, and Watery, grant your powers to this wand!" She expected the Cards to just start glowing and send out streams of light. Instead, they all gathered around her and placed their hands on the wand. Sakura began to sweat from Firey's heat, but Watery and Windy quickly lowered the temperature. Shot came up on the left, while Power took the right. She gripped the wand with one hand, then wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Tomoyo raised The Change in her left hand. "Change Card, release and dispel!" She brought her ax down just as Sakura's wand struck the Card. The Change flew out of its prison and raced around the room.  
  
Sakura was about to continue when she heard the door sliding open.  
  
Syaoran sensed her hesitation. "Don't stop, Sakura! Finish it!"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. "Change Card, undo what has been done to Syaoran!"  
  
The Change took a sharp turn and collided with Syaoran's chest. The impact threw him against the wall, and he crashed to the floor. The Change reappeared and returned to its Card.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees, panting for air. She glanced up to see Meiling standing at the door, looking shocked. Kero was hovering over her right shoulder, looking equally shocked.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Did it work?"  
  
Syaoran's old body took on a white glow. When it faded, all of his bat features were gone. His brown hair was slightly longer, and he was an inch taller, but other than that, he was restored.  
  
Meiling's eyes widened. "SYAORAN?!" she cried.  
  
Syaoran slowly sat up and blinked. "Uh oh." Before he could say anything else, there was a grunt behind him.   
  
Akira slowly rose from the floor, looking dazed, but otherwise fine.  
  
"AKIRA?!" Meiling shrieked.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. "YOU tell her!" they both said at once.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone. "My mother says I can stay here tonight." She sat down beside Sakura on the bed. "Any questions?"  
  
"YES!" Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Meiling, we've been through this three times."  
  
"And it makes less sense each time!"  
  
"I think she's still in shock," Akira suggested.  
  
"You're one to talk," Sakura said. "We weren't exactly expecting you to still be here."  
  
Akira shrugged. "It would appear that until Clow Reed calls me back, I'm here to stay."  
  
"An added bonus," Meiling muttered, still looking confused. "But I get the feeling I was left out again."  
  
Syaoran was about to give her the "You're NOT a CardCaptor" speech, but Sakura placed a hand over his. "Meiling, we're sorry we weren't honest with you, but we didn't think you'd believe us if we said that Syaoran was trapped in his ancestor's body. And you were upset enough about him as it was. We didn't want to ruin your happiness with Akira."  
  
"So it was really you in there, Syaoran?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you, but..."  
  
"...you couldn't destroy her fantasy," Akira finished.   
  
"There's one thing I still don't get," Meiling said. "Who were all those weird people with you guys?"  
  
"What people?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"They were floating and stuff! I saw them!"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said, doing his best not to smile.  
  
"Come on, guys! I know you saw them!"  
  
"I think you're still in shock," Akira added. "Maybe you should lie down, dear."  
  
"STOP THAT! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Meiling screamed.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Syaoran and Akira dove under the bed. Sakura ran to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Touya. Open the door, squirt."  
  
Sakura opened the door. "Hi, nii-chan! What's up?"  
  
"Keep it down, will you? Some of us have to go to work tomorrow." He peered into the room. "Oh, hey, Tomoyo. Didn't know you were here." His eyes lingered on Meiling, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Sorry! We'll keep it down, nii-chan," Sakura promised.  
  
"Maybe," Meiling added, grinning at him.  
  
Touya seemed to shudder. "One more thing. Tell your friends in the kitchen to clean up when they're done." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Sakura returned to the bed, where she, Tomoyo, and Meiling traded looks. "Kitchen?!" They all tripped over each other and ran down the stairs.   
  
Meiling reached the kitchen first. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted. "That's them! They're the people I saw!"   
  
"I guess we forgot to put them away," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Definitely," Sakura agreed.  
  
Power was bent over the stove, cooking something in a large pot. Firey, of course, was providing the heat. Watery was floating nearby, in case her elemental opposite got too generous with the heat. Windy was busy blowing the black smoke from the pot out of the window, effectively keeping the kitchen aired out. Shot was preparing a bowl of popcorn as only she could.  
  
"I guess we'll have to clean this up," Meiling muttered.  
  
"At least we've got Watery to help," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"The really bad thing is that none of them can speak," Sakura said.  
  
"How's that bad?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Now we'll never know what's in that pot unless we taste it."  
  
Continued in Part 4: Power In My Hands  
  
When Sakura's friends leave unexpectedly, she gets happiness from a very surprising source. 


	4. Power in My Hands

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the owner of CardCaptors.  
  
Summary: When Sakura's friends leave unexpectedly, she gets happiness from a very surprising source.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Author's Note: I thought this might be a great story to experiment with. In the episodes, you generally only get to see a Clow Card's true form for about five seconds tops, so I thought it'd be neat to explore the personalities of at least a few Cards. Also, this is sort of an unofficial part of "Syaoran's Quest," since it has very little to do with Syaoran or a quest. The focus is mainly on Sakura and her, uh..."friends."   
  
Power in My Hands  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka looked across the dinner table. "Touya, have you seen your sister today?"  
  
"Not really. She stays locked up in her room all the time. Probably has something to do with Tomoyo moving away."  
  
"But it's almost been three months. I'm really worried about her. Sakura doesn't need to be alone right now."  
  
Touya shrugged. "Well, Tomoyo was her best friend, and she moved away so suddenly. I don't think Sakura was especially close to anyone else."   
  
"What about that boy, Syaoran?" Aiden asked. "Sakura seemed to like him."  
  
"He went back to Hong Kong for a while. His cousin, too. No telling how long they'll be gone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kero sighed and landed on the pillow, settling down in front of the girl's face. "Sakura?" he asked hopefully.  
  
The girl gave no indication that she even heard him.  
  
He sighed again and placed a small paw on her forehead. "Sakura, I know you're upset about Syaoran & Tomoyo, but you can't do this to yourself. If you never leave your room, you'll die up here!"  
  
Sakura blinked, but stayed perfectly still.  
  
Kero groaned. "Sakura, please! I'm begging you! Just say something! Anything! Talk to me!"  
  
Finally, Sakura's lips parted. "I want to be alone, Kero-chan." With that, she rolled over, turning her back to him.  
  
"What?! You don't speak to me for days, and now that I get you to talk, you tell me to leave?!"  
  
"Goodbye, Kero-chan," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
Kero sat down on the pillow and sighed. Even if Sakura wasn't going to talk to him, the least he could do was make sure she didn't get any worse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Sakura did what she had done for the past week. She got dressed, put on her rollerblades, and ventured around town, trying not to think of how much she missed Tomoyo. Not that it worked or anything.  
  
Sakura waved to Nikki and Rita as she flew by the toy store. ~That's where Tomoyo's mother took on us on a shopping spree. Of course, she owns the store, but it was still really nice of her.~  
  
It didn't take Sakura long to realize that there was really no place she could go to escape her memories of Tomoyo. They'd gone everywhere together at some point or another. She wasn't even happy rollerblading anymore, since she was always showing Tomoyo her new moves. ~But not anymore. Tomoyo's gone now, and she's not coming back.~  
  
Sakura then discovered that skating and thinking about Tomoyo were two things that just didn't go together. Mainly because when she thought about Tomoyo, she started to cry, and tears make it hard to see, especially when moving at high speeds.  
  
So it was no surprise that Sakura eventually crashed into someone. It was a surprise that the person was actually strong enough to keep them both from falling, and when Sakura saw his face for the first time, she knew exactly why.  
  
"Akira!" she cried, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Hong Kong with Syaoran and Meiling!"  
  
Akira smiled down at her. "I did. But as it turns out, people seemed to like me more BEFORE Meiling accidentally revealed I'd been dead for some time." He suddenly noticed how red her eyes were. "I also came back because I thought you might need me."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I know how it feels to be alone, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blinked. "I'm not alone! I have tou-san and Touya."  
  
"And you're so happy with them that you decided to go rollerblading with tears of joy in your eyes." Akira squeezed her shoulders. "Trust me, Sakura. I have not known you and your friends for long, but I do know that Tomoyo was very special to you. Being separated from her could not have been easy."  
  
"It wasn't," Sakura muttered, lowering her head. "And it still isn't."  
  
Akira lifted her head. "That's why you have me now."  
  
"Uh...no offense, Akira, but you're not my age, and you're definitely not a girl. Even if you were, you couldn't replace Tomoyo."  
  
"I have no desire to, Sakura. I merely plan to make you see that physical separation should not weaken the strong bond of friendship that you and Tomoyo share."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
Akira grinned. "Let me worry about that. For now, your only concern is sneaking me into your room."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I assume your father would be a little hesitant to allow a strange, grown man into your room?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Akira. Especially if he knew how old you REALLY were."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sakura opened her bedroom window, and Akira climbed in.  
  
"I get the feeling you've done this before," she said.   
  
"Perish the thought. I may be ancient, but I was a gentleman even then."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll never know for sure. So what's this plan of yours?"  
  
"All I require is something that reminds you of Tomoyo. Possibly something she may have given you that once belonged to her."  
  
Sakura looked a little sheepish. "Well, there are the costumes she made for me. They're all in the back of my closet."  
  
Akira did his best not to smile and failed. "I was hoping for something..."  
  
"Less embarrassing?" she suggested.  
  
"I was going to say more meaningful."  
  
"Oh." Sakura laughed uneasily.   
  
"I noticed Tomoyo was good with video cameras. Perhaps you have a tape that she gave you?"  
  
"Tons of them, also in the closet. She made me copies of most of my captures." Sakura walked over to the closet.  
  
"What's this?" Akira asked, picking up a package on her dresser. "This looks like it might have a tape in it."  
  
Sakura turned around and gasped. "No, that's nothing! Put it back!"  
  
Unfortunately, Akira was already reading the address. "Sakura...this tape is from Tomoyo, and it's dated from a week ago. Why haven't you opened it yet?"  
  
"Just put it down!" Sakura snatched the package from his hands.  
  
Thanks to his superhuman speed and strength, Akira was easily faster than Sakura, and could've taken it back without any trouble. However, he was more concerned with why she hadn't opened it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...nothing. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Then why won't you open the package your best friend sent to you? Tomoyo IS still your best friend, isn't she?"  
  
"Of course! I was just...afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura gripped the package tightly. "I was afraid if I opened it...I'd only miss her more."  
  
"I don't think that's possible. But I do think if Tomoyo sent you something, she'd expect you to open it the day you got it. Do you want to open it, or should I?"  
  
Sakura stared at the package for a long moment. "I can't. You do it."  
  
Akira opened the package and pulled out a video tape. "Should we watch it now?"  
  
"You're going to make me watch it either way, aren't you?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed. "Go ahead, then."  
  
Akira put the tape into the VCR. "Relax, Sakura. You act like she's going to say goodbye forever." He froze, noticing the horrified look on her face. "Of course, she would NEVER say that."  
  
"Just start the tape, Akira."  
  
Akira hit Play and sat down next to her.  
  
A few seconds later, Tomoyo appeared on the TV screen. She was sitting on a bed, presumably in her new bedroom. She cleared her throat and began. "Hi, Sakura. I know I promised to write you, but I figured you'd like this better. The way I see it, you can record yourself on the tape next, then send it back to me. Once we've filled up the whole tape, I'll make a copy for you. That way we'll each have one."  
  
Sakura sniffled. "She was always so thoughtful."  
  
Akira patted her shoulder. "I know."  
  
Tomoyo continued. "Well, there's good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news first. I'm really sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to see each other any time soon. Mom says if I'm always flying back to see you, I'll never get used to living here. She wants me to stay at least five months before I can visit you."  
  
Tears begin to fall from Sakura's eyes. Akira quickly handed her some tissue.  
  
"But, there is some really good news!" Tomoyo held up two Clow Cards. "I decided to start patrolling around here, and I just caught the Earth and Return Cards! Isn't that great?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Akira leaned in closer to the screen.  
  
"I would send them to you right away, but I thought they might get lost in the mail, or someone might steal them." Tomoyo put the Cards away and went on. "Syaoran called the other day. He wanted me to tell you that he and Meiling should be back within the next week. But I guess that would be this week, by the time you get this."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Why didn't he call me?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Well, I have to go. I have to be done patrolling by the time my mother gets home. Talk to you later, Sakura."  
  
The tape ended there.  
  
"Now, don't you feel better?" Akira asked.  
  
"A little," Sakura admitted. "But I still want to know why Syaoran didn't call me."  
  
"I can't answer that. But I can go and get those Cards from Tomoyo for you."  
  
"Huh? You can?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. Didn't I mention that teleportation was one of my specialties?"  
  
"Um...probably. But you had so many of them that by the time you got to it, none of us were listening anymore."  
  
Akira frowned. "I see."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I suppose it WAS a long list. But I should go. This might take a few hours. Teleporting long distances isn't easy on the digestive system."  
  
"You mean you might throw up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Ew. Then do you think you could teleport into the bathroom instead of here?"  
  
"I'll do my best to remember. Speaking of which, Syaoran asked me to deliver this." Akira pulled an envelope from his pocket.  
  
"You had something from Syaoran and didn't tell me?!"  
  
Akira grinned sheepishly. "Perhaps I forgot?"  
  
Sakura snatched the envelope from him and tore it open. Inside, she found a note and the Life Card. The note simply read, in Syaoran's handwriting, "Here's something to keep you busy." Meiling had also left her own message, but it was less encouraging. "Beware! BA HA HA!"  
  
"Hey, Akira, when did they..." Sakura looked up to see that Akira was gone. "Well, at least he did it quietly." She stared at the Life Card for a long moment. "I can use it later. Right now, I think I'll take a nap."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Sakura woke up, Kero was sitting on her pillow.  
  
"HI, SAKURA! Great day, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Okay, Kero-chan. What did you do?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I was just looking at it, and then it exploded!"  
  
"What?" Sakura sat up. "What exploded?!"  
  
"The Life! It exploded, and then all the Clow Cards started coming to life-"  
  
"WAIT! ALL of them?!"  
  
Kero paused. "Well, no. Just Twin, Firey, Watery, Shot, and Power."  
  
"JUST?! Kero-chan, some of those are Elementals!"  
  
"Hey, you remembered! You're getting better every day!"  
  
"KERO-CHAN!"  
  
"Right, right! Most of them are still here somewhere!"  
  
"MOST?! Who left?!"  
  
"Um...I don't know?"  
  
Sakura grabbed the Key of Clow from her dresser and ran into the hallway with Kero right behind her. They hadn't gone far when Sakura heard strange noises from Touya's room. She opened the door to see the both of the Twins jumping on Touya's bed.  
  
"Well, at least they're here," Kero pointed out.  
  
"You're a Guardian Beast. If you don't guard Clow Cards, what DO you guard?!"  
  
"HEY! It was a lot easier with my old body! But if SOMEBODY hadn't released the-"  
  
"That wouldn't have happened if YOU were doing your job! Oh, forget it!"   
  
Sakura formed the Sealing Wand and was about to return the Twins to their Card forms. Suddenly, the Twins ran to Sakura and fell to their knees, begging her not to seal them.  
  
"Um...that's never happened before."  
  
"Well, they're not exactly destructive," Kero said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave them out...with proper supervision, anyway."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Okay, guys. If you help me find your friends, you can stay out."  
  
The boy twin nodded. "We'll be good!"  
  
"Good we'll be!" the girl twin agreed.  
  
Sakura groaned. "Do they have to talk like that?"  
  
"Afraid so," Kero replied. "Just be glad they don't talk like Shot."  
  
"Why? What does she sound like?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Trust me."  
  
"Okay." Sakura closed her eyes. "I sense one...in the laundry room!"  
  
Sakura charged down the hall and threw open the laundry room. "Hold it right there!" she shouted.  
  
Power was just leaning over the washer when Sakura burst in. She looked up in surprise, then lost her balance and fell in with a splash.  
  
"Oh no! Twins, grab some towels!" Sakura ran over to the washer and stuck her hands in. "The water won't hurt her, will it, Kero?"  
  
"I don't think so. This IS Power we're talking about. She can lift elephants."  
  
Sakura kept feeling around until she grabbed a pair of hands. Then she quickly pulled Power out. She seemed to be okay, except for the fact that the water had been very cold.  
  
The Twins quickly threw some towels over Power.  
  
Sakura kneeled and wrapped her arms around Power. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"  
  
Power nodded and shivered, leaning into Sakura's embrace.  
  
"What were you doing in here, anyway?"  
  
Power pointed to a pile of clean clothes in the corner.  
  
Kero flew over to them. "Hey, she washed all your costumes, Sakura! Ugh. And even some of mine..."  
  
"You did that for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Power nodded, doing her best to smile, though it was difficult to do with her teeth chattering.  
  
Kero scratched his head. "Wait a minute. She's centuries old. How did she know how to use a washing machine?"  
  
Sakura ignored him and cupped Power's small face in her hands. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
Power smiled and wiggled her elfin ears.  
  
"Hey, now how did she do THAT?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kero-chan..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a quick trip to the public swimming pool, Sakura brought Watery home. When questioned about her "little friends" by several police officers along the way, Sakura managed to convince them that they were just neighborhood kids starting a performance troop of modern-day mimes. When asked about the way they were dressed, Sakura replied that they also worked at the circus part-time. The Twins were especially convincing with their tumbling act.  
  
That meant that Firey and Shot were still roaming the streets. However, when Sakura walked into her room, it was clear that at least one of them had returned.  
  
"AH! MY ROOM!" she screamed. "What happened in here?!"  
  
Power took one look and tugged on Sakura's arm to get her attention. Then she formed a gun with her hands and made shooting motions.  
  
"I guess she means Shot," Kero said.  
  
Power nodded rapidly.  
  
"Well, where is she now?" Sakura asked.   
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion outside.  
  
"What was that?!" Kero yelled.  
  
"It's her! She's on the roof!" Sakura sprang to the window, summoning her wings. She flew up to the roof, where she found the source of the explosions.  
  
Firey and Shot were sitting on the roof, eating popcorn out of a large bowl. Every now and then, one of them would find an unpopped kernel and throw it into the air. Then they would try to see who could hit it the fastest. The combination of their powers was resulted in some very loud explosions.  
  
Sakura blinked several times before finding the words she was looking for. "What in the world are you two doing?"  
  
Shot looked over at her. "PLAYING 'SHOOT THE KERNEL'."  
  
"OW!" Sakura covered her ears. Now she knew what Kero meant. Apparently, Shot's voice sounded a lot like bullets flying from a gun.  
  
Firey giggled. "Sorry. I meant to warn you."  
  
"WARN HER ABOUT WHAT?" Shot asked.  
  
"OW OW OW! Just stop talking, please!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Shot looked at Firey and shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let me see if I understand this. These people are who again?"  
  
"Foreign circus people, tou-san," Sakura replied. "They're really very friendly."  
  
"I see. And why is it they have to stay here again?"  
  
"They got separated from the rest of the circus people, and they don't speak any English. One of them can write it, though."  
  
"Why haven't I heard about a circus around here lately?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I didn't know about it, either. But don't they LOOK like circus people?"  
  
Her father glanced over at Shot. "Well, THAT one does. She looks like a spray-painted porcupine! And the two I saw earlier, what were their names?"  
  
"Power and Watery. Power does a strong-man...well, strong-girl act, and Watery performs with tiger sharks."  
  
"Don't they have real names?"  
  
"Yes, but it's easier to call them by their performance names. They're foreign circus people, remember?"  
  
Shot held up a sign that read, "I'M FROM YUGOSLOVIA."  
  
"Right. But why do they have to stay with you?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Well, if you were lost in a strange land, and you saw a cute girl on rollerblades, wouldn't YOU ask her for help?"  
  
Her father blinked several times. "I fail to see your point."  
  
"Oh, come on, tou-san! It's not like we don't have enough room!"  
  
"That is true, but..."  
  
"Please? I promise I'll keep them out of trouble! And it's only until the other circus people come back to town! It shouldn't take TOO long..."  
  
He still looked doubtful. "Sakura, I don't know if-" He glanced down to see Power & Watery hugging his legs and making pouty faces. "Well, they ARE awfully cute..."  
  
Shot held up a large sign that read, "PLEASE, TOU-SAN?"  
  
He sighed. "It would be wrong to just kick them out. Okay, they can stay."  
  
Power jumped up and hugged his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Affectionate little things, aren't they?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Only when they want something."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure she'll be here to pick us up?" Meiling asked. "You know she's not the most dependable person."  
  
"Don't worry, Meiling," Syaoran replied. "I told Sakura several times. She'll be here."  
  
Suddenly, Meiling spotted something strange. "Syaoran."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look!" she hissed, pointing wildly.  
  
Syaoran followed her finger to see two girls standing near the baggage claim. One of them looked a lot like Power, except she was wearing one of Sakura's school outfits. The other was holding up a large sign that read, "WELCOME HOME, MEILIN AND SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran blinked several times. "She didn't. She WOULDN'T."  
  
Sakura came running up a minute later. "Hi, guys! Welcome home!" She gave them both big hugs.  
  
"Sakura, you took them out in public?!" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Well, sure. I can't carry all your bags by myself."  
  
Power quickly took their bags and smiled.  
  
"These are ancient beings! You don't just take them anywhere!"  
  
"HEY, I'M ONLY TEN CENTURIES OLD!" Shot protested.  
  
Everyone in the airport cringed.  
  
Power clamped a hand over Shot's mouth and grinned weakly.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "We're going to have a long talk about this when we get home, Sakura."  
  
"Can't it wait?" Sakura asked, kissing his nose.  
  
"No, it can't!"  
  
"But I missed you," she whined, kissing his cheek.  
  
Syaoran seemed less insistent. "Sakura, don't think you can change my MMMMPH!"  
  
Sakura cut him off with a passionate kiss.  
  
Power gasped and covered Shot's eyes.  
  
"HEY, I WANNA SEE!"  
  
Syaoran broke the kiss, feeling a little lightheaded. "Fine, we can about it later. Let's just get them out of here NOW."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, Akira. Tell them why they all can't sleep in my room again."  
  
Akira sighed and looked at the various Clow Cards sitting on Sakura's bed. "As you can see, there just isn't enough room here. You'll have to go back to your Card forms."  
  
Most of the Cards were upset about that, especially Firey, who claimed that since it was summer, she should be allowed to roam around in the heat. But one by one, Sakura began returning them to their Cards, until only Power was left.  
  
Sakura raised her wand again, but Power suddenly ran forward and hugged her tightly, burying her face in Sakura's shirt.  
  
Sakura slowly lowered the wand. "Power, you know I can't play favorites. Everyone has to go back, even you."  
  
Power shook her head and tightened her grip on Sakura.  
  
"Hmm. It seems she's grown attached to you."  
  
"That's not funny, Akira." Sakura patted Power's head. "Look, I like you, too..."  
  
Power raised her head and smiled hopefully.  
  
"...but you really should go back now. I promise I'll let you out in the morning."  
  
Power shook her head again and pouted.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!"  
  
Power's lower lip began to tremble.  
  
"Stop that!" Sakura protested weakly.  
  
Power hid her face in her hands and looked as if she was sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Power..." Sakura sighed heavily. "Why does she have to like me so much?"  
  
Akira looked thoughtful. "Did you use her much?"  
  
"Well, sure. I mean, she's Power! And when we were fighting that shadow thing, I automatically used her every time I transformed."  
  
"That might explain it, then. I hate to say this Sakura, but I don't think you can just use them whenever you want. They are people, too. They have feelings."  
  
"Stop making me seem like the bad guy here! Doesn't anyone remember the shadow?!"  
  
Akira grinned. "I certainly do. But you have to consider Power's feelings. She's worked very hard to keep you safe all this time, and you are a very likable person. Is it any wonder she cares for you so much?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "I never thought being likable could be a bad thing."  
  
"Well, it is your fault."  
  
"Shut UP, Akira!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sakura groaned loudly. "I can believe I'm doing this." She turned and pulled Power's hands away from her face. "Listen up, Power. If you PROMISE to behave and do what I ask you, you can stay out tonight."  
  
Power nodded seriously.  
  
"AND! You have to help me watch the other Clow Cards."  
  
Power kept nodding.  
  
"And you have to help out with the laundry, since you seem to be so good at it."  
  
"Sakura, isn't that one of your chores?" Akira interrupted.  
  
Sakura shot him a look. "Quiet, you."  
  
Power was still nodding.  
  
"You can stop that now, you know."  
  
Power stopped, a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Okay, you can stay out already!"  
  
Power's face lit up, and she hugged Sakura even tighter than before.  
  
"Okay, okay! Hey, wait a sec--OW!"  
  
Power quickly let go, looking very apologetic.  
  
Sakura winced and rubbed her back. "Well, that's going to be sore for a week."  
  
Power looked as if she might cry again.  
  
"Oh, don't start that again. I'll be fine."  
  
"You did the right thing, Sakura," Akira said.  
  
"Weren't you leaving?"  
  
Akira chuckled. "I get the message. Sleep well, ladies." With that, he faded from sight.  
  
"Show off," Sakura muttered as she turned to Power. "I guess I should loan you some of my PJs for the night. Unless you're okay wearing the pink stuff?"  
  
Power hugged herself.  
  
"Okay, so you like the pink stuff. Now, I'm not going to keep calling you Power. If you're going to be my friend, you need a name."  
  
Power scratched her head, then beamed and pointed at Sakura.  
  
"No, you can't have my name. It's mine."  
  
Power looked extremely disappointed.  
  
"You need something that says, 'I'm here, I'm cute, and I'm pink.' What says that?"  
  
Power shrugged.  
  
"Well, what about Pinky?"  
  
Power beamed and nodded.  
  
"You're not hard to please, are you?"  
  
The newly-named Pinky shook her head.  
  
"Okay then." Sakura turned to her closet to search for a sleeping bag. She didn't find one. When she turned back around, Pinky was sitting on her bed. "Wait a minute. I said you could stay out, but I didn't say anything about you sleeping in my bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
Pinky moved over and patted the spot next to her.  
  
Sakura shook her head and sighed as she walked over to the bed. "I've done weirder things than that, and I'm way too tired to argue. Okay, you win."  
  
Pinky grinned and pulled Sakura into the bed.  
  
"Not so rough!" Sakura slipped under the blanket, then turned off the lamp. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark."  
  
Pinky shook her head, then picked up one of Sakura's dolls and hugged it.   
  
"Uh...okay. You can borrow Mr. Bear if you want. I don't mind."  
  
Pinky shook her head again and picked up a doll that looked a lot like Sakura, then pointed at her.  
  
"Yes, it does look like me. What about it?"  
  
Pinky shook her head violently, then hugged the doll and pointed forcefully at Sakura.  
  
"Wait. You want to hold ME?"  
  
Pinky beamed.  
  
"Um...Pinky, I'm glad you like me and everything, but I have to draw the line somewhere."  
  
Pinky frowned, then pointed at herself. She traced the outline of a heart with her fingers and pointed at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Um...did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
Pinky nodded rapidly.  
  
"Pinky, that's really sweet, but you're a GIRL, not to mention a Clow Card. Isn't there some male Clow Card that...excites you? Well, wait. I don't think there are any male ones...except for that one Twin."  
  
Pinky placed a hand over her heart and made a patting motion. Then she did the same to Sakura.  
  
"I'm going to have to learn sign language. Did you just say our hearts beat as one?"  
  
Pinky nodded.  
  
"Poetic little thing, aren't you? I'm flattered, but I'm in love with Syaoran. You know that."  
  
Pinky grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled it to her heart.  
  
"Yes, I can feel your heart beating for me. But I still love Syaoran, and you're still a GIRL."  
  
Pinky looked as if she might cry again.  
  
Sakura groaned and shook her head. "Okay, look. If you promise not to try anything, I guess I don't mind cuddling with you. But if I feel your hands going anywhere they shouldn't, you're going back to your Card. Are we clear on this?"  
  
Pinky nodded and pointed to Sakura's mouth.  
  
"What are you...? NO, Pinky! I am not kissing you goodnight!"  
  
Pinky shook her head and pointed to her forehead.  
  
"Well...oh, fine. Come here."  
  
Pinky moved much closer and wrapped her arms around Sakura.  
  
Sakura hesitated, then kissed Pinky's forehead. Before she could move away, Pinky quickly pressed her lips to Sakura's, then blushed and tried to look innocent. "You are NEVER to do that again," Sakura said, glaring at her.  
  
Pinky nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her own eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Pinky slowly opened her eyes. Sakura was fast asleep by then. Pinky smiled and whispered, "Sa-ku-ra," in a shaky voice. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. It wouldn't be too hard, she reasoned. Most of the other Clow Cards were here friends, and she was fairly certain she could convince Firey & Shot to teach her. Once she learned how to talk, she'd be able to tell Sakura exactly how she felt. But that's another story for another day...  
  
At Long Last, The End! 


End file.
